A Loss And A Gain
by Midnightkisses10
Summary: A story of George Weasley after the loss of his brother and how he eventually gained the love of his life.


**_-A Loss And A Gain-_**

_2nd__ May 1998_

George Weasley watched as everyone chatted happily in the Great Hall. Their hopes were now high; they were all satisfied with the return of a certainly alive Harry Potter and the death of the evil Lord Voldermort. For many it seemed that everything would be alright now. The Death Eaters, along with other of 'You Know Who's' followers, had fled Hogwarts and although the school was in a complete and utter state, they all knew their lives would return to normal and they could all be happy in the future.

But what about the loved ones who were lost?

George didn't feel so uplifted. Yes, Voldermort was dead and everything should be okay now but that didn't mean he was happy.

He had lost the closest person to him in his life. His brother. His twin. His best friend. His _other half. _Fred was _dead. _

George still couldn't wrap his head around it all. Fred had always been there, by his side.

There was no complexity with their relationship. They were _twins. _It was the most natural relationship on earth. They had been together since in the womb. George thought it would always be that way. He thought it would always be him and Fred, for the rest of their lives. He thought they could go through all the hardships in the world but no matter what, they would always be together. Even if they had no other family, no other friends, at least they would always have each other. To hold and to support them.

But now Fred was gone. Just gone. George wouldn't have Fred by his side for the rest of his life. He wouldn't have him to hold or support him.

He didn't even understand how Fred could be gone and everything around him seemed to be going on just as it normally was. How that identical mouth would not finish his sentences or those hands wouldn't mirror his movements. How he would never be wrapped in his arms again… the only place he felt truly safe.

It just wasn't sinking in for George. He had a slight hope that maybe there was some way this was all a dream or that Fred would come back. It still hadn't occurred to him that it was impossible.

All he could do now was cry.

George took a seat in the corner of the room where his mother had just been sitting a moment before. He ignored all the sounds of relief and happiness around him, just letting the tears fall from his eyes.

He sobbed and sobbed for what felt like hours. He tried to tuck his hair behind his ears, struggling with his missing ear. He let out a frustrated growl.

Although many students and teachers started to notice him, they knew what had happened and thought they would leave him to himself. His family wanted to comfort him, tell him it would all be alright but they knew the only one he would want to comfort him now was Fred himself.

Suddenly George heard a shrill cry from next to him. It startled him at first and he jumped slightly before his head shooting up and swivelling to the side to see the source of the cry.

He wiped the tears away as he stared at the small baby, laying in a pram next to him. The teary azure eyes were what caught his attention and what made him realise who the small child was. Molly had brought Teddy Lupin, Remus and Tonks' new baby after Harry had come back and Voldermort was dead because she was worried about the baby. And after Teddy losing his parents before he even got chance to know them, he did deserve to be here, even though he had no idea what was going on.

George smiled slightly, reaching forward and pulling the blankets back up over the child. Molly had come to Teddy's aid, but when she saw George with him, she thought that just maybe Teddy might make George feel better. He was a very lively baby and they had both just experienced a great loss.

George looked into those sad eyes, as he reached forward cupping the baby's small face. Teddy's hair turned a light red and George smiled slightly. He had seen Teddy before, but he suddenly felt an unexplainable connection between him and the month old baby. They had both lost the most important people to them in their lives in this war. When Teddy was older… he would be able to

empathize with George, as well as the other way round. Maybe… after his relationship with Fred ended… he could start another with Teddy. Not replacing Fred, but maybe taking the first step into moving on.

"Hello Teddy…" George whispered, caressing the weeping baby's face, "I know, I know. It's really hard," Teddy's cries turned into small whimpers, "Maybe it's better if we cry for a while. I know everyone else has been strong… but I don't feel like being strong. I'm sure you don't either," George chuckled when he realised how ridiculous he sounded talking to a one month old baby, dabbing his tears away with his sleeve, "I guess you don't understand. But… we'll get through this. We can… get through this together. It won't be easy, but we'll do it. I-I'll stand by you for the rest of your life."

_5__th__ August 2004_

George turned to the woman who was now his wife, forcing a grin as he leaned forward and shared his first kiss with her as a married couple.

George had more or less given up on finding someone who he really loves to spend the rest of his life with. In fact, he had hardly tried to fall in love in the first place. Angelina Johnson was a lovely girl and of course he liked her but he wasn't in love with her. She had cared for him after Fred died; she was devastated about his death too. She loved Fred very much and George knew this. Sometimes he thought that everything she did was just to sympathize with him… the thought that she was just replacing Fred with him did cross his mind sometimes.

But George did really care about her of course, but just didn't love her.

George had watched his brothers and his sister fall in love and marry since the war. Bill and Fleur had a lovely daughter three years ago called Victoire and Fleur was pregnant again. Harry and Ginny got married very young in 2001 and had lovely boy, James Sirius Potter, a year later.

Everybody was happy. Everyone had moved on since the war. And George felt this was the only way he was going to manage to move on as well. When Angelina told him that she was in love with him, he said the same because he thought that maybe then he could lead a normal life after Fred. Maybe he would finally be happy. But he didn't feel happy now. Even at his wedding.

He had only felt happy with one person since Fred's death. That was Teddy Lupin.

George found comfort in the six year old boy. Teddy was quite mature for a six year old boy, probably due to growing up knowing both his parents were dead. And probably because George often treated him like an adult too, confining with him about how he missed his brother. Teddy was an understanding person and always listened to George, as well as telling George about how he would have liked to know his mother and father. They didn't talk about these things with anyone else, just each other.

He lived with his Grandmother, Andromeda and George had also played a huge part in his life. Since the day of the Battle of Hogwarts, George had kept his promise and stuck by Teddy. He knew they would have a certain bond, but he never thought it would escalate to this extent. It wasn't as if George treated him as a son; there was just a bond between the two of them that no one understood, neither did the couple understood. George would go to help Andromeda nearly everyday of the week. Even when he and Angelina got together, he would make sure to go and spend some time with Teddy everyday. George viewed Teddy as the last bit of light in his life.

His family loved seeing George with Teddy. They knew how important he was to him and the small boy seemed to be the only one who provoked any emotion from George because everyone knew he wasn't himself after Fred died. Although he ran the joke shop with Ron, there were no more pranks in his everyday life. There were no more sarcastic comments. Some might think that George only acted this way before because of Fred and maybe it was really Fred who was the playful one and George was really the quiet one. But his family knew that wasn't true because whenever he was with Teddy, he would return to his old self again. Even if Teddy was just in the room, his family were happy to talk to George's bubbly self. Yet when Teddy wasn't there, he would not talk and just listened to what everyone else said, sometimes making the odd comment.

All his family knew he just needed an other half. They knew George felt lonely without someone by his side at all times. That's what he was used to; he had grown up with having someone around him at all times. Instead of Fred, that had now become Teddy.

George sat on the grass outside the tent, listening to muffled music from inside. He heard shouts from his brothers and sighed. After all this time, he still only wished to hear one of his brother's voice. Or… maybe even Teddy's.

"What are you doing out here?"

George's head shot up and he saw the small blue haired boy standing before him. He instantly grinned, patting the spot beside him for Teddy to sit. Teddy frowned at the man, before taking a seat next to him. George wrapped an arm around Teddy's shoulder as Teddy snuggled into the red head's side.

"Why aren't you inside, Uncle George?" Teddy questioned in a quiet tone.

"I just… needed some time alone." He said, tightening his grip on Teddy's body.

"Do… you wish he was here?" Teddy knew what would be bothering his Uncle George.

"Of course… I just always thought that we would be at each other's weddings… we would be each other's best men. It's weird being here… knowing he's not. And knowing he will never have a wedding either…"

"Hm. Yeah… when you get married you're supposed to have all the people you love around you. But… I guess you don't."

George scrunched his eyes together, leaning his head on Teddy's, "I have you, so that's okay."

"And you're going to be at my wedding too aren't you?" Teddy beamed, "You can be my best man!"

The Weasley chuckled, "It would be an honour."

Teddy nuzzled his nose into George's neck, "I love you, Uncle George."

"I love you too."

_1__st__ September 2009_

Teddy stood at platform 9 ¾, bobbing up and down in excitement. He glanced around, admiring the people who would be his new classmates, then back at his Uncle George, Aunt Angelina and Grandma Andromeda.

"Do you think I'll make friends?" Teddy asked with a hopeful smile.

George rolled his eyes, kissing Teddy's forehead, "Of course you're going to make friends, stupid. Everyone loves you. You'll do just fine."

Teddy stepped forward, embracing George warmly, "I'm going to miss you."

George sighed, grasping Teddy's form tightly, "I'm going to miss you too."

Teddy backed away, then turned to his Grandma and Angelina, hugging them as well.

He rested a hand on Angelina's swollen stomach, "I'll see you soon, little baby. I wish I could see you sooner!"

"You'll see him or her at Christmas. It will go by in no time." Angelina said softly.

Teddy kissed Angelina's stomach fondly, "Bye bye little baby."

Teddy grabbed the trolley, picked up his trunk and threw his bag pack over his shoulder. He couldn't help but embrace the three once again.

"Remember; McGonagall takes no prisoners. Keep the pranks on the down low." George grinned.

"Or don't play any pranks at all." Andromeda gave George a stern look.

"Then it would be no fun!" George and Teddy said at the same time.

_20__th__ December 2009_

George stood on the platform, as he had done three months before, yet things were a bit different this time. The first thing which was different was that they were picking up Teddy this time instead of dropping him off. And the second was that he was holding his new little baby boy.

Fred II was one month old now and George absolutely loved him. Naming him Fred did not come as a surprise to anyone. They knew both Angelina and George held Fred close to their heart. George just hoped Fred was looking down, smiling as he watched over his brother's new child.

Fred II had smooth chocolate skin and big hazel eyes, much like his father's. George had hardly been to the joke shop since Fred was born because he just wanted to spend all his time with his new child. Everyone seemed overjoyed by George's sudden change in personality after his child was born, as well as being happy to welcome a new member of the family. It looked like it wasn't only Teddy who could bring out George's old personality.

The only problem was that Angelina wasn't very happy. She felt that all George thought about was Fred and how he missed Teddy. Of course, she was happy that he loved their son but… Fred and Teddy were all he thought about and the only two he paid attention to. And of course she knew he often thought about his deceased twin. Probably more than her.

George cradled the baby in his arms, cooing him while keeping one eye on the platform, waiting to see the Metamorphmagus. George had told Angelina to stay at home and he would bring Fred, because he wanted to give her a break, but really he wanted to meet Teddy on his own and introduce him to little Fred.

Suddenly, the honk of the train was heard and steam flooded the platform. George grinned, craning his neck to see if he could spot Teddy on the train.

The Hogwarts Express came to a halt and students flooded out, rushing to their parents and embracing them warmly.

George frowned when he couldn't see Teddy but suddenly felt two arms wrap around his back and squeeze around his stomach. He looked over his shoulder, only to see blond shaggy hair. He knew it was Teddy and his hair had just turned yellow in happiness in contrast to the usual deep blue colour.

"Hey Teddy." George beamed.

Teddy released the red head and stepped forward in order to admire the baby, "Oh! He's so cute!"

"I remember when you were this small." George said rocking the child slightly.

"Can I hold him?"

"Course."

George carefully passed Fred to the eleven year old, who held the child tightly to his chest. His lips parted as he ran a thumb over the infant's cheek.

"He's adorable. Little Fred. We're going to be best friends," Teddy breathed, "He's got your eyes."

"Yeah… I guess he does," George muttered, "But, how's school been?"

"It's alright. Everyone in Gryffindor is really friendly. Even the Slytherins aren't that bad, Uncle George. You said they were."

"They used to be menaces. I guess they're better now."

"I wouldn't have been upset if I got into Slytherin really."

"Oh Teddy you're an odd one you are."

"Should we go?" George nodded and Teddy gently placed the babe into the pram which sat nearby, "Can I push it?"

"Course. As long as you don't lose control of it."

"That was _one _time! The trolley was heavy!"

_1__st__ January 2010_

Teddy stayed at George's house with Angelina and Fred over the holidays. Christmas day was spent at the Potters (it was their turn to host Christmas dinner this year) and it had been an overall good holiday.

Except for the argument Teddy happened to overhear between George and Angelina.

It started when Teddy received a letter from a school friend and he wanted to show it to George, as he had told George a lot about this friend in particular. He slightly opened the kitchen door when the sound of yelling flooded his ears.

He peeked in and saw Angelina sitting at the table, feeding baby Fred as her husband used magic to clean the dishes.

"I'm just saying." Angelina said sternly, not turning around to face George.

"I haven't seen Teddy since September. Of course I'm going to spend time with him." George spat, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm not saying you can't spend time with him, of course not. But it would be nice if you actually talked to me like you talk to him. We hardly talk about anything other than looking after Fred. I love Fred more than anything… but we're supposed to be husband and wife, George. Yet… we don't have a strong relationship at all. You have a stronger relationship with an eleven year old boy."

"I love Teddy. He's… very precious to me. You know that."

"I'm supposed to be precious to you."

"And you are!" George exclaimed, "But Teddy really understands me… even if he is still a boy. And I've really missed him."

Angelina sighed, scooping Fred up into her arms, "Okay. But I really never will understand it."

_31__st__ July 2013_

"George!" Teddy giggled, jumping on the surprised redhead who was sat on the sofa.

"You're here already?" George questioned with wide eyes as he held the teenager in his arms.

"Course! Grandma dropped me off here straight away! I haven't seen you for months! And I wanted to see baby Roxanne and my favourite Weasley, Fred! Apart from you of course!"

George chuckled as Teddy rolled off him, "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

They made their way into the kitchen, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. Teddy was now fifteen years old and had really developed as a person. He is kind, bubbly and very confident in himself. He now had quite a defined personality. It is not a secret that Teddy is popular with the ladies either; in fact he's earned a bit of a reputation for it. But the unusual relationship between George and Teddy was still as strong as ever.

"Where is everyone?" Teddy asked, hopping up to sit on the counter.

"They're visiting the Scamanders today," George switched the kettle on, "Luna wanted to see Roxanne."

"Why didn't you go?" Teddy lightly hit George's arm.

"I… was going to visit you." George blushed slightly, which was strange to him because he normally never got embarrassed in front of Teddy.

Teddy smiled softly, embracing the man, "I've missed you so much."

"You say that every holiday."

"It's always true."

They both pulled away from each other, catching each other's eye. George's eyes flickered down to Teddy's lips and he felt the most sudden urge to mould his lips to the teen's. He gasped at this sudden feeling; he had never felt such a desire to just kiss someone before. Not for Angelina, nor anyone before her. Of course he had kissed before her and knew when he needed to kiss someone, but he had never felt such a desire for just a kiss… never felt like he _needed _it.

And it was an understatement to say that this scared him completely. This was the baby who was born when he was twenty and George had helped raise. He was _twenty _years younger than him and also a _boy. _George had never felt any attraction to a boy before. It was so abrupt, so unexpected. So… _wrong._

He pulled his head back abruptly, diverting his eye line away from Teddy's suddenly handsome face.

"Uh… h-how's school?" George said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

_13__th__ August 2015_

George buried his face in his hands, letting the tears fall from his eyes. His heart and head ached, a shot of pain running through his body with each sob he made.

Things for George and Angelina had not being going well the last couple of years. Despite them never being extremely close, they continued to grow further and further apart. Their arguments became more frequent and more serious. It was never about what other couples would argue about, such as George spending too much time as work or not looking after the kids enough. George didn't spend too much time at work at all and the rest of the time spent with the kids.

They argued about Teddy. In the summer of 2013, George bought two way mirrors for him and Teddy so they could talk properly when he was in Hogwarts. This did not make Angelina happy. Whenever the children were in bed and it was _supposed _to be time for husband and wife, George would talk to Teddy. This frustrated Angelina incredibly because she honestly didn't think she was even married to George anymore. She didn't feel like it anyway. They never had any time alone and if they did get a minute together, they would spend it arguing. She thought that George was using Teddy as a substitute for… Fred.

George's excuse was always that Teddy means so much to him, which was completely true. The three most important people to him were Fred, Roxanne and Teddy. George and Teddy were just getting closer and closer, even if it seems truly impossible to get any closer than they already were. And he knew Teddy wasn't a substitute for Fred because their relationship was completely different to how his and Fred's had been.

But their developing bond also meant George's attraction for Teddy was growing and growing. Ever since he noticed it that first time, two years ago, he only noticed more and more things which he was attracted to about Teddy. George loved his changing eyes, straggly hair, perfect petal lips and he even started noticing how perfectly formed Teddy's body was… in particular his arse…

At first George just considered that maybe he liked guys. But he never noticed the features of any other guy or felt this way. And it wasn't just Teddy's physical aspects he was attracted to. It was everything about Teddy. Everything he had helped and watched the young boy become.

Although Angelina never did notice this new attraction George felt for Teddy, she hated the strange and unexplainable bond between George and Teddy because it just pushed husband and wife further apart. And she had enough of it.

George didn't blame her for splitting up with him. Not at all in fact. They were never close, never properly in love and never had a married couple's relationship. He knew Angelina deserved better and at least he didn't have to deal with an unsatisfied wife all the time.

The thing which he was devastated about was that Angelina had managed to gain custody over six year old Fred and two year old Roxanne. He only had them at the weekends and Merlin, he knew he was going to miss them. The thought of not having his two children with him at all times frightened and upset George. They were the closest people to him, apart from Teddy, even if they were only children. As if he hadn't lost enough already, now his kids had been taken too.

He was going to miss them.

George heard the key turn in the lock and knew it could be only one person because only one other person had a key to his room above the shop.

Teddy poked his head around the door, smiling supportively at George. George gave a weak smile as Teddy slowly stepped towards the redhead, hiding behind his blue bangs. Teddy took a seat next to the weeping man, instantly enfolding his arms around the larger form. George nestled his face into Teddy's neck, the tears dampening the boy's t-shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Georgie." Teddy whispered against ginger locks.

"It's not your fault. An-Angelina is the one who t-took them." George blubbered.

"How could she? After all you've been through? She takes the two last rays of hope in your life? It's selfish. And just plain horrible."

"No… they're her children too. I'll see them at the weekends…" George breathed, "You're all I have now, Teddy. All to myself."

"G-George…" Teddy muttered, not knowing what else to say.

George raised his head to see Teddy's reaction when the younger caught his chin. George blinked at him, as Teddy leaned forward and those petal lips George had been dreaming of descended on his.

George froze; he didn't know what to do, say or _feel. _He didn't know if the feeling of Teddy's lips against his was supposed to be this good and this _right. _Despite his lips being motionless, having Teddy's mouth pressed against his was a completely satisfying and fulfilling feeling. Something he had never experienced before.

The kiss was too short for George's liking, not even giving him enough time to properly register what was happening, let alone kiss back. Teddy had pulled away and lowered his head before he could even mumble a word.

"W-what was that for?" George questioned, feeling like he wanted to mould their lips back together.

Teddy shook his head when he abruptly stood up, his hair and eyes turning a light pink like his cheeks which George recognised as embarrassment when he slithered out of George's grip, "I-I'm sorry."

George gasped as Teddy threw open the door and ran down the corridor. The Weasley desperately followed Teddy down the corridor, rushing down the stairs when the teen realised George was behind him and disapparated right before his eyes.

_14__th__ August 2015_

George stood at the counter in the shop, handing a girl a bag full of love potions. He didn't want to know what she was going to use all those for. And he hardly thought about that because what he thought about most of the day, and night before, was Teddy and that electrifying kiss.

_What had it meant? Why did Teddy kiss me? Why did it feel so good? Why do I want it to happen again?_

These were the questions that ran through George's head all night and prevented him from sleeping. These were the questions that he replayed over and over in his head, stopping him from concentrating on work.

As if an answer to his thoughts, a bush of blue hair caught his eyes. He peered over the heads and spotted Teddy stepping towards him, his head lowered in shame. Relief overcame George; he thought he might not see Teddy for a while and he could not have dealt with that.

"Can I talk to you?" Teddy muttered, still hiding behind his hair.

George nodded understandingly, "Yeah, course."

He held Teddy's wrist as they made their way up the stairs, towards the corridor leading to George's room.

"George!"

George and Teddy both flicked their heads around as Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs, frowning at them both.

"You're just going to leave me to run the shop on my own now?" Ron raised his eyebrows, a grin growing on his face.

"You can handle it on your own… I think." George smiled, earning a giggle from Teddy. Even though it was awkward between them, Teddy would always find George funny.

They both continued up the stairs and down the corridor until they found George's room. He dragged the teenager into the room, switching on the lights as he did so.

The both stood there, staring at each other until Teddy decided to speak, "So… I think I should explain myself… after yesterday," George nodded, trying to spur Teddy on, "I don't want this to ruin what we have… it's too important to me so promise we can still be friends?"

"That… depends on what you have to say." George mumbled.

"No… please promise. I don't want to lose you, George." Teddy said desperately, clenching his fists so his knuckles turned white.

"Okay…"

"G-George… I'm in love with you."

And that's when George realised. He realised what this feeling was for Teddy. He understood why his heart fluttered when he saw Teddy, why he was so attracted to him recently and why he loved everything about him. He realised why Teddy was the only one who understood him… and why he was so precious to him and always wanted to be with him. He knew what their bond had now grown into.

He had never felt like this about anyone before… because he had never been in love with anyone before.

A small smile graced George's face which earned a confused look from Teddy. He draped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling the Metamorphmagus' body close to his.

He craned his neck down, nuzzling his nose into Teddy's, "I'm going to have to break that promise about us just staying friends."

Teddy's breath hitched as George captured his lips in their second, perfect kiss. This time, they both had time to kiss back, Teddy still slightly confused but that was completely overshadowed by the fact that he was being kissed by the person he loved. His arms took their place around George's neck, rolling onto the balls of his feet slightly to creep closer to George.

"If you didn't get that… it means I love you too." George said huskily, a grin spreading across his face.

"Really? You do…?" Teddy said in disbelief.

"Yeah… I only just realised it. I'm so in love with you Teddy. You're my everything. You have been for a long time but now it's different."

"I-I…"

"Does it bother you that I'm twenty years older? Or that… I have two children?"

"No! No… of course not," Teddy chuckled, "You've always been so important to me, Georgie. We… lost people important to us. Especially you. But… I do think it was kind of destined."

"When I lost Fred and your mum and dad died… I said I would stand by you for the rest of your life. Will you let me?"

Teddy beamed, hugging George closer to him, "You don't even need to ask."

They crushed their lips together again, George lifting Teddy slightly off the floor so they were pressed closer together. Both smiled blissfully into the kiss; their lips moving in sync as if they had been the only ones they had kissed for years. Teddy's kisses were so special to George… he had never kissed someone and been able to feel every emotion from that person. He had never had so many of his own emotions exploding inside his head.

George slowly pried Teddy's lips open, allowing him to slip his tongue into the teen's mouth for a passionate dance. Their lips parted as they breathed heavily, their foreheads rested against each other.

George grinned, as he pulled out his wand and cast a locking spell on the door as well as a silencing charm around the room. George joined their lips again, but this time much more feverishly and lustful. Teddy gasped as George led him towards the bed but didn't break their lip contact.

They fell back onto the bed, George hovering over Teddy as the boy ran his fingers through his red hair. Teddy suddenly bucked his hips upwards, their growing erections rubbing together causing them both to groan.

"D-do you want to…?" Teddy asked hesitantly, his hair now a lustful cherry red as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Have you ever done it with a guy before?" George whispered with hesitation.

Teddy blushed, "Y-yeah."

"But… you're so young. I want to… but god you're young, Teddy."

"I'll be fine… I want to. I really do," Teddy said softly, pecking George's cheek, "With you."

They both smiled, pressing their kisses together again.

_15th August 2015_

Teddy's eyes fluttered open as he felt his eyelashes brush against soft skin beneath him. He moved his fingers tips across the smooth chest, over a pale neck until he reached a strong jaw bone. When he lifted his head he saw a sleeping George there, his red hair splayed around his face with his lips slightly agape.

Memories of the previous night flooded back to Teddy and he smiled, slightly in disbelief. After they made love for the first time, which had been _amazing, _George returned to work and Teddy helped out in the shop. They could hardly keep their hands off each other and they were almost sure Ron had noticed, but George said he was probably to thick to realise what was happening.

Afterwards they went back to George's apartment where they both helped to cook dinner and ate together, all while whispering sweet nothings, touching flirtatiously and often admiring each other.

As soon as they had both finished their dinner, George whisked Teddy off to bed again, where they made sweet love all night long. They had only fallen asleep a few hours prior to Teddy waking up but they lack of sleep bothered neither of them, as long as they were together.

Teddy kissed his sleeping lover soundly on the lips, grinning before burying his face back in George's neck. He felt George stirring next to him, his grin only widening.

The older man opened his eyes, watching the ceiling for a moment when he realised there was another body curled up his arms. He smirked as the relaxed blue hair tickled his chin and he craned his neck downwards to press a kiss to Teddy's forehead.

"Morning." George said as he shifted his weight even closer to the boy's.

"Morning love." Teddy murmured, leaving kisses on George's bare chest.

"Oh wow, I think that was the best nights of my life." George chuckled, stretching his arms slightly.

Teddy's eyes widened as he hitched himself up on his elbows, "Really?"

"Yes!" George cried out, giving Teddy as squeeze, "You're really very good in bed. And _I love you_."

The Metamorphmagus beamed, pecking George's lips again, "I'm not going to get used to you saying that anytime soon."

"Well I'll just have to keep telling you then, won't I?"

"Georgie…? Do you… want to tell anyone?" Teddy asked abruptly.

George shrugged, nuzzling his nose into Teddy's hair, "I don't care what other people think. I'm not going to go around yelling about it but I'm not going to hide it either. Unless you don't want to tell people."

"No I do!" Teddy protested immediately, "I just thought you might be ashamed of me."

George sniggered, nudging the younger boy with a elbow, "Don't even think that. I could never be ashamed of you, Teddy. You're wonderful."

"I want to tell people," Teddy said firmly, "I don't want it to be a secret. I love you and I want everyone to know."

"Oh, Teddy, you're brilliant. I… want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me too. I want that too."

-X-

**_A/N: I don't know how I came up with the idea for this story. I started it quite a while ago but only just finished it. I've got more ideas for Fred and George fics (they're my favourite characters) so there definitely will be more coming! _**

**_I don't own Harry Potter, but do love it! I hope you all enjoyed this story and please remember to review!_**


End file.
